Ancients Camp
This is the Ancients camp :) Chat Shadow Strike: *Pads in and kicks a stone* Dove's Feather padded in with a load of prey. (I need to sort out some hunting thingy :) ) Shadow pelt: "Good hunting I see." Gentle Dove: *whimpers* I hope Sharp Reed is still alive... she's my little sister and my best friend. Lightning strike: I hope she is too. Shadow pelt: (hmm...what have I missed out on?) Leaf Whisker:(Shruggy please change it to Whisker) *Looks at Lightning Strike with warm eyes* Shadow pelt: (done) Sharp reed is fine and I've got some good news. Shadow pelt: Sparrow's Feather is now a Sharpclaw! (I guess Leaf Feather is as well? Maple were you just doing both of them or just Sparrow's Feather?) Sparrow's Feather: (I do Clover's Petal and Sparrow's Feather. I guess both of them.) (Leaf Whisker has ben a sharpclaw for along time.) Lightning Strike: *purrs* Congrats! Gentle Dove: yes, congratulations new sharpclaws! Leaf Whisker: Lightning Strike? Lightning Strike: *his golden pelt shines ginger in the sunlight and her turns his one-eyed gaze towards Leaf Whisker* Yes? Gentle Dove: Sharp Reed? *calls her name worriedly and runs towards the Tunnels* Leaf Whisker: When did you get hit with Lightning?*Looks worried as her amber gaze reaches his Fox's Reflection laughed. Sparrow's Feather: Thank you, thank you. (Take this to IRC? #wikia-ancientcamp) Leaf Whisker glares at Fox Reflection with her mean amber gaze* Shadow pelt: Leaf whisker Fox reflection stop that! and I want Sparrow's Feather and Leaf whisker to come with me to find Gentle Dove. (lets take it to #Wikia-ancientcano) ooc: No, take this to #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans (ah I'm going but find Gentle Dove and then Find Sharp Reed) Shadow Pelt: Leaf Whisker take Sparrow's Feather and 3 other cats and Find Gentle Dove then Find Sharp Reed. Leaf Whisker: "Ok Lightning Strike, Fox Reflection and Shadow Strike as well as Sparrows Feather, come with me!" "What's going on?" Crescent Moon asked. "Sharp Reed is lost in the tunnels, He went in too early. And Gentle Dove went in looking for him." Leaf Whisker replied as she turned to look at Lightning Strike "Lightning Strike, Meet me at the Forest Of Light." She meowed to him. Shadow Strike: "Sharp Reed? Gental Dove? Both lost?" Shadow pelt: "Seems like it" "Shadow Pelt! I saw a cat get killed right before my eyes!" Leaf Whisker meowed Shadow pelt: "Who!?" "Swiftbreeze! A black tom with red eyes killed her!" Leaf Whisker wailed Shadow Pelt: Hiss* "blood" hiss* Meeting Shadow Pelt: "Come here for a meeting!" Shadow Strike padded out of the shadows to gather around Shadow Pelt Shadow Pelt: "It's time to make Pebble River, Tiny Brook and Loon's Call Softpaws" (anyone want to be a MC?) Comet Flight looked up, scars all over her face. (Dove's Feather(RP by icestorm) Is a MC for the Ancients! :D) Shadowpelt: "From now on all of us will larn about Medicine, Dove's Feather I know this is a lot for you todo, but if you start with a older cat, he or she can then help you a bit with the others and then slowy we'll get more and more and then you can do it on your own. Dove's Feather dipped her head, pride swelling up inside her. Her eyes sparkled. Comet Flight nodded, a scar over her eye. "Stupid fox..." is random, but should we have a medicine den page for Dove's Feather? -Ravenflight (Yes, I'll make one -Shruggy) can has continue? -Raevn lieks talking liek a lolcat =)- Thorn's prick's gaze circled the clearing, his soft blue eyes glimmering. "Maybe there will be less deaths if we can learn about herbs. Although," Thorn's Prick purred, "Dove's Feather will probably still be busy with the apprentices trying to feed foxglove seeds to hurt elders." ( Softpaws? ) Fish Song licked a paw. "Medicine...... Interesting." Another Meeting Dove's Feather leaped up on a huge stone. She craned her neck and her eyes rested on the crowd, and called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting." She called. Sun's Rays padded in. Gentle Dove followed. Category:Ancient Tribe